Seto Kaiba's a girl
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Seto drinks Mokuba's gender transfusion potion that was for his mice and Mokuba never tried it on humans so he doesn't know what effects would be for Seto. rated T for Lauguage
1. Gender Transfusion potion

**Hi there! ^-^ This is my second yugioh fanfic ^-^yay, this probably isn't gonna be a oneshot like my first fanfic and this might not be that funny 'cause i'm not much of a comedian unfortunatly TT^TT well anyway read and review, oh and Mokuba is 11 and Seto is 16 and I hope you like it! ^-^ Yay!  
Warning: Occness(out of character) probably all characters, i don't kno y but i just can't get the character's right but i'm trying, i don't know how the real Seto would have handled it TT^TT  
Oh I'm using japanese names for the characters in this chapter so:  
Joey=Jounouchi (I'm using Jou for short and I think I spelled Jou's full name wrong)  
Mokuba Kaiba=Mokuba Kaiba  
Seto Kaiba=Seto Kaiba**

**

* * *

**

It was a normal day at Kaiba mansion and Mokuba was up to god knows what and Seto was...running Kaiba corp, I mean what else what you expect on a normal day, a magical leprechaun come flying out of someone's ass, actually that would be pretty funny---well anyway. Seto was in his office doing some sketches on how he can modify Kaibaland to make it more cool but also he was doing this so Mokuba will be proud of him even more.

Seto saved the sketches to a file on his high tech laptop when he saw the clock strike 2:00 P.M. because at 2, Mokuba always visits Seto in his office for some strange reason. "NIIIIIIIIISAAAAAAMAAAAAA!" Yelled Mokuba with glee as he barged into the office, the young CEO looked at his usual happy younger brother, "Yes? Mokuba." He grinned, "Guess what? I got first place in the Dominio City Science Fair! Cool, huh?" "That's great Mokuba, what did you do?" Asked Seto, trying to sound surprised. It's not that Seto wasn't happy but he already _knew_ Mokuba was going to, really, to Seto, Dominio City was filled with unemployed idiots, high school drop-outs, dumbasses who don't give shit about life, and pregnant teens (Including male) 'cause really, Anzu[Tea] was pregant and got a kid and Joey also got pregnant with a kid, big wow.

Anyway back to the story---Mokuba did a childish pout but then again _he is a kid_, "Niisama if you wanna know what it is, then come on down with me to my room, that's where my project is, please! I really wanna show you!" Seto got up from his desk, "All right, all right, how can possibly say no to you." "YAY!" Mokuba hugged Seto.

The two Kaiba's were in Mokuba's room, "Mokuba..."Seto sighed, "Why are there_ rats_ in my mansion." He added calmly, trying not to say mad at his only family who cares about him. Mokuba did his childish pout, again, "Niisama, they're not _rats,_ they're mice, and they have names too. The white one's a girl, her name's Loralie and the gray one's a guy, his name is Jam." Seto was shocked, but didn't want to hurt Mokuba's feelings, "Well, uh...Mokuba, I don't have much time so can you..." Mokuba turned to Seto, "Oh yeah sure!" He walked over to Loralie and Jam. "Well to put it in the simplest way possibly, I switched Loralie's gender with Jam's." _Now _Seto was really impressed, with Mokuba's intelligence, it was possible, "What kind of effect does it have with humans?" He asked, Mokuba thought about it for a while then shrugged, "I don't know, no one would be my victim-I-I mean my hel-per" He said akwardly, Seto raised his eyesbrow, "Is there a chance of someone dying from this?" Mokuba looked at his feet, "Well...yeah..." Seto crossed his arms and sternly said, "Mokuba get that stuff out of my mansion." It was obvious Seto was mad. "Sorry Niisama, but no one died from it...yet since no human tried it..." Seto sighes, "I'm sorry for scolding you like that. You know what, why don't I get ourselves some drinks, okay?" Mokuba smiled as he was carrying all his sciency stuff, "Sure." As Seto was leaving, Mokuba thought,_'Oh no! I forgot that I put the human gender tranfer potion in the kitchen, but it's green, no way Niisama would pick it _up' Mokuba shrugged it off and packed his science thing then called the shelter to take back the mice be borrowed.

Seto was in the kitchen finding something to drink, he usually lets his maid get him something but he thought he would do it instead for some reason. _'Huh,'_ thought Seto as he found a green substance on the counter of the kitchen, _'That's kinda looks like Sprite and Mokuba likes Sprite so I guess that's okay.' _Seto got two glasses and poured the 'Sprite' into the glasses.

"Heeeeeey Niisama! Got the drinks ready!" Yelled Mokuba as he was walking down the stairs, Seto nodded. When Mokuba sat down on the table, Seto was already drinking his 'Sprite' but Mokuba didn't feel comfortable drinking something _that _green so he asked, "Um...Niisama, did you find this on the kitchen counter with an 'MGTP' sign on it?" Seto stopped drinking and started feeling a bit of a headache but nodded at Mokuba's question. Mokuba's body tensed up,"DON'T DRINK THAT!!!!!" He ran up to his Niisama and grabbed the MGTP out of his hands. "What's the matter with you Mo-" Seto fell to the floor, clutching his heart and trying to say, "Do-d-d-octer...c-c-call!" Mokuba quickly grabbed his cellphone and called th family doctor, "Come on. Come on!" Mokuba was sitting beside Seto trying to soothe the pain. The doctor finally picked up, "Yes. How may I-" Mokuba yelled through the phone, "MY BROTHER, SETO KAIBA, ACCIDENTLY DRANK MY GENDER TRANSFUSION POTION, HE NEEDS HELP, NOW!!!!!" The doctor's face paled, "The ambulence will be there right away?"

"Niisama? Niisama? The ambulance is coming so don't worry, how are you feeling?" Asked a worried Mokuba, "Explain...when...feel...better..." With that Seto blacked out, "Niisama, Niisama!" Mokuba cried desperately trying to wake him up.

After a while of desperate cries, the ambulance_ finally_ came. Mokuba got in the ambulance with Seto. _'This is all my fault! If only...If only I remebered..._' Mokuba started crying.

As the Doctor's and nurses took Seto to the E.R., Mokuba was waiting in the Patients room trying _too _hard not to cry. A nurse with brown hair and orange eyes came out of the ER with a_ very _uncomfortable face on, she was walking to Mokuba. "Um...Hun, can you tell me what happned before you called-" Mokuba didn't let her finish, "My brother accidently drank my gender transfusion potion--that was meant for the mice I borrowed from this shelter--he mistook it for soda since it did look kind of soda-eish and it was in the kitchen..." The nurse looked...well...her face was twitching, it was quite funny actually. Mokuba went on,"So, now, nurse, can you tell me what's happening to my brother and how he is right now?" Mokuba said that while doing a incredibly cute face, the nurse tried looking away but Mokuba turned it up a notch. The nurse finally gave up and was about to tell the young Kaiba until there was a loud crash and everyone in the waiting room-including the nurse and Mokuba-turned to the explosion.

Then out of nowhere, you know him, you love him, it's Jou, the blondie who gave birth. "Hey! Hey! Hey! My sister needs an operation and this is the best hospital in Dominio City!" Screamed Jou at the owner-Hiro. Hiro said back calmly but with a bit more persistence, "I'm sorry kid, but this is hospital for people who _can _afford operations, you don't have enough money." Jou still looked angry, why wouldn't he, "Look! _buddy,_ my sister is on the verge of beng bl-" "That's not my problem, come back here when you get enough money!" said Hiro with abit impatients and anger, "NOW GET OUT OR I WILL CAL SECURITY!" Jou left while mumbling something.

The nurse looked at Mokuba, "Do you know that guy?" "Well Niisama hates him, Jou, almost as much as he hates Yugi and he's sorta like my friend but I should be going to help" Mokuba paused, then looked at the nurse, "But Niisama is here and _you _still didn't answer my questions." The nurse eyes twitched, I don't know I guess it's her habit or something, "Um...Well told me not to tell you for some reason because he's-I mean sh-no, no I mean he's um not feeling well! BYE!" The nurse went scurring down the hallway kind of squirl like.

Mokuba pouted then did a sly grin_, 'Fine! If they won't tell my about Niisama, then I'll have to find out myself!' _Mokuba looked both ways of the hallway that was practicly empty besides the giant hole and the sleeping old lady who had a banana in her mouth. Mokuba got a chair and stacked some phone books and other shit on top of the chair against a wall that led to an air vent. Mokuba put another chair against the chair with books on it. He, then, got on the chair then on the one with books on it, he, also, had a crowbar in his hand (He got it from the old lady, I don't know how things just happen). Mokuba Smashed the crowbar against the air vent so hard the old lady twitched in her sleep but didn't wake up, another good thing was that the air vent opened up.

Mokuba crawled inside the air vent and surprsingly he fit. _'I hope nothing bad happned to Niisama, if anything did happen I would never forgive myself...No Mokuba, no tears'_ Thought Mokuba while crawling through the vent, he stopped when he heard a familiar voice yelling at other people in a very aggressive tone if you ask me...come on you gotta know! It's Seto Kaiba! Mokuba stopped to listen to the conversation they were having.  
**Doctor: I'm so sorry but it'll take a week to find the cure for your...um...transformation  
Seto: Shut the fuck up! That's not completely the problem! How will I do things! I am a male not a female**! Seto grabbed the doctors coller  
**Doctor: Um...binding for your new breasts**. The doctor tried to hide his laugh but it didn't work for Seto.  
Mokuba looked in horror at his brother or should he call him or her-uh...this is too confusing! _'Oh no! Niisama's now a girl 'cause of me!_' Mokuba felt as if he was about to cry but then he freezed when he saw a...a...a SPIDER. Mokuba's not usually afraid of spiders but it looked poisonious and he was inside an air vent. "Go away spider!" Mokuba tried to tell the spider in the lowest voice he could do but the spider got mad and started crawling to Mokuba quicker. Mokuba Tried to get out of the vent but all he could do was scream then without knowing it, he fell out of the air vent while screaming.

"Mokuba! Mokuba!" Yelled Seto while grabbing Mokuba's arm, Mokuba's face was red with embarrasment when his plan failed because of a spider. "Oh my god, is the kid alright!" Yelled the doctor thinking Mokuba was a fragile child, "Uh...Hi...Niisama I..." Mokuba stopped in shock when he saw Seto's chest but he looked realy weird since his face was Setolike but everything _else_ was girlish, Seto's face was stern like always but a bit different, 'Mokuba what were you doing, you know you can't spy on people without your protective gear and the AIR VENT! Were you _trying_ to kill yourself! Never ever do that agian!" Screamed Seto but with worry. Mokuba started crying, not because Seto was yelling at him but at what the consequences were after Seto drank Mokuba's Gender Transfusion Potion. Seto started feeling guilty at both yelling at him but also he knew why Mokuba was crying, "Aww, come on Mokuba. It's not that bad. The doctor said he'll find the cure in a week."

The doctor finally spoke when Mokuba stopped crying, "Well, your inspection is over, if their are any problem, feel free to call." "Shut up! There still if a _big _problem! I'm a girl! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Seto growled then grabbed Mokuba's hand and left angerily. Seto then came back with a red face, "I need some binding..." The doctor smiled with laughter, "Uh...Sure..uh...haha" Seto glared, "If you tell anyone! Then you would never ever be a doctor anywhere as long as you live and I will make your life a living nightmare too, got it, _doctor!" _The Doctor didn't say anything else at all but simply gave Seto the binding. _Then _Seto left with Mokuba waiting outside the ER door.

Mokuba looked at Seto when they went inside the car, "Um...Niisama?" Seto looked down Mokuba, "Yes?" "I'm really sorry about this I-" Seto cut him off, "Mokuba, it's all right, it's not your fault and this could be a pretty intersesting week, good and bad I suppose. But don't worry, everything will be alright." He ruffled Mokuba hair and Mokuba smiled, "Well, Niisama, this might as well be very interesting and funny at the same time." He said the last part silently but Seto heard, "Mokuba!" Mokuba started to laugh. This might be an akward experience for Seto and, yeah, a pretty funny one too, maybe.

* * *

**Man, for some reason i can never do a short story, well sorry that it's so long and I know it's not that funny but i did try. i'll try to update soon and this chapter might be sort of sucky but it'll get better well bye and Happy Valentines Day!!!! **


	2. The Midget and his posse

**Well hi, I got nothing to say but this might not be that funny 'cause i'm not much of a comedian and  
DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!! 'cause if it did then Mokuba and Seto would be the main characters and Anzu would be dead with her stupid friendship speeches!!!  
Oh, I almost forgot, read and review  
WARNING: possible occness, and I didn't notice on the first chap but this story is kind of random****

* * *

**

It was a rainy Saturday and Seto was in his room thinking if he should go to his job or not, "Damn it all, why did that fucking stupid maid put Mokuba's potion in the kitchen! I'm going to have to fire her later and i'm The Seto Kaiba! I can't stay in this damn room!" Seto yelled, no matter what I don't think Seto's going to blame Mokuba, ever. "All right, where's my clothes?" ASked Seto to hisself.

Right when Seto was going to put on his signature gravity defying trench coat Mokuba knocked on his door. "Niisama, can I come in?" "Sure Mokuba, what's wrong?" Mokuba came in and sat down on Seto's bed with his head down, "Well...Do you promise not to be mad at me?" Seto looked shocked "Why would you be mad?" He sat next to Mokuba. Mokuba had a guilty face then said, "Well...um...I told the company thing that you were sick so-so you won't be going to work for the w-week!" Seto was outraged, "YOU WHAT!!!" Mokuba inched away from Seto, "I-I...Your a girl Niisama, do you hear what I'm saying, your a girl! Paparazzi's might come see you changing. What do you think will happen next?" Seto sighed, "You're right Mokuba, I'm sorry for yelling at you eariler." "That's okay, I don't blame you, you jobaholic." Mokuba said, hugging his brother who pulled away instantly, "Joba-what!" "Nothing!" With that Mokuba practicly ran out of the room. Seto sighed, "I really need to control that child, he's merely 11 and caused me to change my sex."

Mokuba, who heard everything Seto said, looked down on the velvet carpet, 'Niisama _does _think it's my fault, well it actually is' he thought sadly. Seto who was just came out of his room saw Mokuba who fell back when Seto opened the door, "Mokuba? What _were _you doing!?" Mokuba's face was red, "I wa-was...I lost my thing on the thing so I came back here to find my thing...hehe" Seto crossed his arms, "And what was this 'thing'" Mokuba was silent. "Mokuba you know better than to lie to me, your like an automatic lie detector and you also know better than to eavesdrop." Mokuba wanted to change the subject, "Niisama, I'm really really really really SORRY! But can you-since your not going to work-play with me! Please!" "Don't try to change the subject Mokuba and just be-" Seto saw the puppydog face Mokuba was putting on and he couldn't resist, Mokuba was just too cute, "Fine, what are we going to do." Mokuba smiled then grabbed Seto hand, "Come on! We can go to the Dominio Park!" "Bu-but what about!" "You look like a guy so that's not the problem!"

Seto and Mokuba were in a _car, _like a normal car, the ones Seto say are for poor people "Mokuba, do I have to ride in this, no I'm not riding! I'm driving this fuc-stupid car for poor people! Poor people!" Mokuba did that face again but a bit more mischevious "What's wrong Niisama, you seem really upset lately, are you on your _period._" Seto's face was furiously red, "Mokuba, you are so lucky your my brother and that your cute!" "I'll take that as a yes." Seto was about to groan but instead it was a girlish giggle, Mokuba looked dumbfounded, "What was t-t-that!" Mokuba couldn't help but just laugh. Seto looked him straight in his eyes through the window, "Laugh and I won't play with you!" Mokuba stopped, "Jeez Niisama, you _really have_ been getting angrier lately." I'm sorry-" "And you've been saying sorry a lot lately, you just said 'thank you' to Roland." "I'm sorry sh-ugh! Whose girl DNA was in that potion!" Mokuba looked at Seto nervously, "Well, heheh...I had Loralie's DNA and she's the nice one, that's why you've been so nice...and Shizuka's DNA, you know Jou's sister." Seto stopped the car, "That slut Shizuka! Do you know how she's like when she's not around the mutt, she acts like a total bad girl, she even dared to threaten you! How did you even get her DNA!?" Mokuba did a shy giggle, "I got it from her cause I asked her..." Seto started driving, "Mokuba can stop hanging out with Yugi and his friends and don't go near Shizuka, she's dangerous and I haven't got the restriction order thing yet." "All right Niisama, but are we at the park yet." Seto stopped the car "Yeah, now."

Seto and Mokuba got out of the car. "Come on Niisama, lets walk around the lake." Seto-for the first time in his life while walking-left his breifcase in the car, "Sure Mokuba, as long as I don't see the midget and his messed up friends, I'll stay as long as you want."

While they were walking guess who was there, the migdet and his messed up friends! "Hey! Hey! Hey! Mokuba watchya doin here!" said Jou, Mokuba turned around gleefully but Seto turned around as if Gozaburo came back from the grave to haunt, rape, then murder the Kaiba brothers. "Hi Jou, Anzu,Yugi,Honda!" Mokuba grabbed Seto's hand and ran over to the gang, "Uh Mokuba, I told you were le-" 'Why doesn't this kid ever listen me' The gang greeted Mokuba and Seto but only Jou didn't greet Seto in a friendly manner and Seto perferred it that way. When Seto met Jou's glare there was a strong tension in the atmosphere, little Yugi and Mokuba tried to break it apart. "Well now that the greeting are over, let's go Mokuba." Seto looked back at everyone with a rather femine glare. Jou caught on to that quickly, "You know, Kaiba, you look a bit different and you act a bit different too." "Come on Jou, quit messing with Kaiba, he'll just beat you up like last time." Insisted Anzu, "No way! That Kaiba brat has been bugging me so much about my problems now's my chance to make fun of him." He whispered back to Anzu. Then suddenly Honda came in the talk with Yugi, "No Jou, don't do it, you'll die and what about Rimmi, wouldn't she be sad that her dad's dead." Jou looked sad, "Yeah you're right and I have to work to get my sister out of debt." As the gang finished talking, Seto and Mokuba was already walking to the car. Jou got out of the group and ran to Seto, "You rich brat! Where the hell do you think your going! We weren't done yelling at eachother!" Seto grabbed on to Jou's hand so hard, he felt it breaking, "You listen to me! Were done talking when I say were done talking! Got that Jou." Mokuba, Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Honda, and Seto himself was shocked at what he just said. Jou had let Seto go and Seto covered his mouth at what he just said and backed away to his car. When they left, the gang were so shocked, Yugi fainted, Jou just srood there, Anzu covered her mouth with her hand, and Honda went over to his boyfriend, Otogi, house to talk about it.

'I can't believe I called that mutt 'Jou' I actually called him his name, h-ho-' Seto's train of thought was broken by Mokuba , "You know what Niisama, maybe you should not go out for a while and OH MY GOD!" Seto stopped the car immediatly, "What! What's wrong Mokuba!" "Your hair is longer and-and-and YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL, AND ACTUAL GIRL!!" Seto looked in the mirror, "AHHHHHHHHHH! MOKUBA CALL THE DOCTOR NOW!" Seto started driving really fast, "TELL HIM I'M COMING!" "Okay" Replied Mokuba, then he quickly called the doctor."

* * *

**Well, how was it? please review! well I have nothing to say so bye! ^_~**


	3. Setsuna

**I~I...don't have anything to say...oh wait I do ^-^. Summery of chap 2:  
-Seto and Mokuba went to the Domino Park, they met Yugi, Anzu, Jou, and Honda. They talked (not Seto). Then Seto and Mokuba went in the_ car_. Mokuba noticed Seto having long hair and girlish facial features. Then Mokuba called the doctor. -  
Sorry, I suck at summeries, I really do TT^TT well read and review, I want to know your opinion of this story^-^  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me, b/c if it did then Mokuba and Seto would be the main characters  
Warning: occness**

**

* * *

**

Mokuba came inside the ER, "Um...so hows Niis-DON"T KILL THE DOCTOR!" When Mokuba came in Seto was holding the doctor's neck with a blade in his other hand. Mokuba ran to Seto's side and grabbed his hands. "Mokuba let go! The damn doctor keeps laughing at me!" "Niisama he's the only doctor that can help you and won't tell anyone, pl-plus he can find the cure!" The doctor was to scared to talk so just nodded 'Damn! never knew that a 16 year old can be _this _scary, how can Mokuba live with him or her! hahaha! I'm glad Kaiba didn't hear that' Mokuba was done convincing Seto to put the doctor down. "Well um thank you, ." Seto gave the doctor a cold glare, "Listen doc. I'm a very busy person. And since I can't work, I need a plan. And your the only-" "Person that can help you?" The doctor chuckled, "Right? I'm right, I know I'm right." 'And know your annoying, just shut up and tell me a plan, my brain isn't funtioning this sudden change so well." "Yes, well that would happen." While Seto and the doctor were having a conversation that actually didn't involve yelling, Mokuba was thinking.

After a couple minutes, Mokuba did a cough then they turned to Mokuba. "Yes, what is it Mokuba?" asked Seto, "Well I have a plan, you know how you go to business trips alot. And the press can't catch up with that." Seto nodded and the doctor was just listening, Mokuba went on,"Well that could be an excuse and I can get you some girl clothes." Seto had a blank face, "You want me to be a girl, Mokuba with all do respect, that is the-" "The most brilliant idea I've heard in 's situation!" Mokuba smiled , "You think so." The doctor nodded, "My daughter bought some clothes for me, girl clothes and I don't now why but they fit her and you are the same size!" Seto watched those two handle _his _problem so he yelled, "I'M NOT WEARING GIRL CLOTHES! THERE IS NOWAY IN _HELL _AM I WEARING GI-" He looked down at Mokuba who was giving Seto his '_Please do it for me' _look. Seto hesitated then muttered, "Fine...BUT IF ANY OF YOU TELL ANYONE, I'LL KILL YOU! Except Mokuba." Mokuba and the doctor tried to hide thier laugh but it didn't work for the CEO so he just punched the doctor and gave a disappointed look to Mokuba.

Seto came out of the dresser and he looked pretty. He Had long brown hair up to his waist, blue eyes, a white mini skirt with like this buckle-y thing(I forgot what it's called), black T-shirt that says, "Wanna be my Romeo" in red then a cute chibi that's winking, and he's wearing black boots. The doctor and Mokuba laughed so hard Seto glared and they were laughing inside their mind but you can tell. The doctor regained his posture while Mokuba sat down next to Seto, "Okay , the reason you changed into a girl fully is well your DNA wasn't adjusted yet to the girl DNA but now that it is well, your going to be looking like that for a week. But don't worry I'm working on the antidote." The doctor added proudly. "Come on Mokuba let's go" Said the already going to the door Seto, "Ah, coming." Mokuba got up and followed. 'What a mean kid that is, Kaiba, well I better hurry on finding the antidote. I wonder how things will go on for now, I hope this will be a very humiliating hahaha'

The kaiba brothers were about to go inside until, guess who, the gang! 'Oh for the fucking love of god, please not _them_' Thought Seto, "Oh hi, what a concedence!" Jou rubbed his head and saw a certain 'girl', "Eh Mokuba, whose you friend." Mokuba turned around and saw Seto. Seto turned to face them and the guys(Jou, Honda, Yugi, Yami) went, "Holy shit your hot!" Then Anzu hit all three of them. Seto glared. "Uh" Mokuba started, "This is my friend." "Wh-what's your name?" Asked yugi coming close to Seto. Seto glared, "My name's Set-" "Suna" added Mokuba quickly. "Uh yeah, my name's Setsuna. Pleasure to meet you." Seto's girl DNA acted up again, he did a really pretty smile 'Shit!' All the guys had hearts in their eyes, "No no, the pleasure all mine." Yugi Charmed. Mokuba jumped in, "Well me and Setsuna really have to get going hehe..." "Yeah, bye, Anzu, Yugi, Honda, J-J-Jou" Spat Seto, he was mentally killing them. Jou's eyes glistened, 'Damn that's one hot girl, Anzu talks like that when she has a crush then...YES!!!! Setsuna has a crush on me' "What the hell are you doing?!" Said the gang as Seto and Mokuba left, Jou was doing a little dance, "Guess what! guess what! Setsuna has a crush on me!" yelled Jou. The gang laughed.

They kept laughing for a few more minutes then Yugi and Honda had to leave but Anzu stayed with Jou. She made a 'tsk tsk' sound, "Listen Jou, your my friend and I know you guys have a crush on her but she's just way out of your league, Setsuna's a probably rich person-" "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!!!!" Fumed Jou. Anzu almost lost her temper, "She came out of that fucking ruch people's hospitle and mokuba wouldn't have paid for it! He's too young!" She calmed down, "Anyways, she's a inhumanly gorgeous girl and she's smarter-" "HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE"S SMARTER THAN ME!!" That's it, that was the last straw. Anzu hated it when someone stopped her from finishing her sentence. "EVERY FUCKING PERSON IS SMARTER THAN YOU!! A DOG BEAT YOU WHEN PLAYING TRIVIA!!! A DOG JOU!!! A DOG!!!!!!" Screamed Anzu, then everyone turned to her, her face turned bright red then she grabbed Jou's arm and took him somewhere people can't see them. Jou looked down, and Anzu continued, "If you interrupt me one more time I'm gonna beat your fucking ass!! Got it! Good! Now, besides all those other reasons...You have a wife!" Jou looked uncomfortable, Anzu asked again, "You do? Right?" "Uh no..." "Why what happned!?" "Um I called her a fatass whore then she called her bf who she was dating for 8 months so we kinda got a divorice, haha...ha" Anzu slapped her head, "You know what I'm out! Go ask out Setsuna if you want! I don't give a shit!" Jou sighed but then Anzu came back, "How old is Rimmi(Jou's child)?" Jou looked up "She's 3, why?" "Oh maybe Rimmi and Blaze,my boy(3yrs old), can have a play date" Anzu winked. Jou grinned, "Yeah, she would love that." "Good it's all set, this Friday at 7, 'kay?" Jou nodded but then grabbed Anzu's arm, "Er...can you help me with finding what to say for Setsuna?" They both blushed and Anzu nodded.

Now back to the Kaiba brothers, they were at the manor. "Niisama!" Mokuba said playfully, Seto laughed, "What?" "You really are a charmer with guys." Mokuba laughed. "Don't even joke about that, I'm not gay and I don't care who is but I'm not and there is noway in he-there is noway I'm going to date a guy." Seto stated, he then grabbed a glass of water then poured that sugar free power thing in it-it was strawberry flavored. "Hey _Setsuna_-" "You know you don't call me that in private." Mokuba chuckled, "yeah yeah, well can I ask you something Niisama?" Seto sat on the couch, "Sure" "Okay um...why-whenever your about cuss-do you stop then not say the cuss word?" Seto nearly spat the drink on Mokuba but luckily he didn't, "Well I do that so you don't know what kind of cuss word I was going to say." Mokuba pouted, "Niisama I know pretty much all the cuss words." "WHAT!!! WHO TOLD YOU!!!" Mokuba pouted some more, "I'm 11! I know a lot of things that I'm not supposed to! Duh!" Seto was just about to reply until his girl DNA acted up again, "OMG! OMG! OMG! A cute guy coming yeeep!!!!" The corner of Mokuba mouth twitched, and Seto's normal DNA came back, "Don't even think about it...please don't" Mokuba took pity but still laughed in his mind, Seto was going to say something else but the doorbell rang. Wow, his girl senses really work.

Mokuba looked at Seto, "Well your cute guy awaits." Seto's eye twitched, "You are _so _lucky your my baby brother and cute..." Then he left to get the door and guess who, it was Jou!! Then Shizuka's DNA acted up a little in Seto's system so did Loralie's DNA. Jou blushed, "Um Setsuna, I er-" "Ehh Jou, what are you doing here, I thought yo-you might be doing something important with your friends" Wondered Seto in an attractively cute voice. Jou face reddened, "I came t-t-to ask if you know...i-i-i-i-if you wanted to I mean...maybe we could go get a smoothie and maybe catch a movie or we could-" Loralie's DNA acted up a lot more now, Seto now had a really sorry face, "I-I am so sorry but I'm busy but-but I'm so sorry!" Jou tried to put on his best face, 'Shit!!' "Oh well that's okay maybe another time, but I hope you have fun!" Seto gave a really warm smile, "Thank you. Bye." Seto closed the door and after Jou saw that smile he felt as if he was floating.

Mokuba made a 'tsk tsk' sound which made Seto turn, "Using your beauty to play with Jou's heart, you know he has real feelings for you. Maybe you should go on one date, make him happy. I think I almost saw him cry but also happy from seeing you smile so warmly." Seto turned to Mokuba with frown, "Mokuba, you never made 'tsk' like sound that to me, ever, why is it starting now?" Mokuba looked at his feet, "Y-you promise you won't get mad" Seto smiled, "I could ne~ever e~ever get harm you" Mokuba felt a lump in his throat, "Well I wanted to see your reaction as a girl if I-I didn't act like myself..." Seto sighed to the nearly to tears Mokuba. His face softned, he rubbed Mokuba's head, "Do you promise never to do that agian?" Mokuba grinned ear to ear at Seto's forgiveness and hugged him. Mokuba muffled out a "Sorry"

* * *

**Well that's the 3rd chap, it would have been done sooner but my internet thing stopped working when I was going to save it. oh and you know the playdate that Jou and Anzu have with thier kids, I've been thinking of a story for that for the JouXAnzu(JoeyXTea) fans. oh I almost forgot,  
Shizuka = Serenity  
I hope you liked this chapter and the story, and I pretty sure this story will get very random on the later on stories and if you have questions then feel free to ask^-^  
oh and please review I want to know your opinion of this story^-^  
**


	4. The date

**Hi^-^ well last time:  
--Mokuba and Seto came out of the hopital looking like a really pretty girl and met the gang, the guys really liked Setsuna(Seto's girl name), Jou asked Seto out but he denied.--  
DISCLAIMER: Yugioh does not belong to me, if it did, it would be Mokie-fied.  
****Warning: Occness, and this may look like setoXJou(SetoXJoey) but it's not, I really don't like that couple but since Seto's a girl it would seem that way  
And there is one couple and it's straight. ****  
Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and review please!**

* * *

It was awhile since Seto went to the doctor, he's been acting normal except girlish too. He couldn't do any work either which sucked for him but Mokuba on the other hand was enjoying this. The latest thing that happned was when Mokuba had a nightmare so he had to sleep with Seto.

It was only 3:00 A.M. and Seto didn't sleep at all, he just couldn't. In fact, he never slept this early, usually he was working ar arguing with Mokuba and you would've thought that the CEO would have gotten used to sleeping early but today, today just was kind of depressing for him.

Seto got out of bed quietly so Mokuba wouldn't notice. Seto went to the kitchen and_ made _himself a cup of coffee and sat down. I wonder why he's so depressed. Seto sighed '_heh, it's all coming back to me. This...This was the _day' His train of thought was broken when the corner of his eye caught on to something with unruly black hair. He tried to smile, "Come here, Mokuba." Mokuba came out of the corner he was hiding in and sat next to older brother. "Now, what's wrong. It's _waaaay _past your bedtime." "Why do you look so sad." Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair, "It's nothing, nothing that you'll understand." It looked as if Seto was on the verge of tears. There was a long silence until Mokuba choked out, "D-d-does it involve Mom and Dad?" Seto's eye's looked hurt but not by Mokuba, he didn't do anything for a few seconds but then nodded slowly. Now Mokuba as if he was about to cry, "Can you tell me?" Seto didn't say or do anything for a while which meant "no" but Mokuba wouldn't give. "Please Niisama? How can I help if you don't tell me!?" Mokuba put on a very pleading look. Seto chuckled, "Shouldn't I be the one who tells you that" Mokuba kept the pleading look on for while then Seto gave in, "Fine" He paused for a while then started. "Well when you weren't born me and Mother had a fight. Mother...she...she said I couldn't eat candy before breakfast because I got this prize and it was candy and I wanted to eat the candy because I was addicted to that stuff. And when she said I had a time out." Seto paused "I...I-I said why do you always have to ruin my life and...and when I came to see what was happning-a few hours later-Father told me Mother was in an accident...Look Mokuba, I'm sorry, but I ca-" Mokuba smiled, "It's okay, I'm just glad you opened up and told as much as you could about your past and about our parents." A couple of tears fell from Mokuba's cheek, he never even knew who their parents were because when his Mom died giving birth to him and his Dad committed suicide[1].

Seto got up, "Well Mokuba, you can go to sleep but I'm going to find a cute outfit to wear that'll match my hair! Kyaaaaa!" Mokuba smiled but not at Seto, he has gotten used it, "Nah, is it okay if I can go to out backyard? "Promise you won't burn the flowers this time and the reporter said it was going to rain so if it does come back inside..."Seto's mouth formed a smile as he watched Mokuba ran outside, a privilage he never had when he was Mokuba's age and he still doesn't.

"Wow! It's so sunny, it can't possibly rain." Said Mokuba to himself as he covered his arm infront of his face. He then went over to the pond that they own and sat down and stared at his relfection for a while. Then he put his head down on the grass and closed his eyes.

A couple hours later he woke up and found hisself in his bed. '_Niisama must have carries me here, I wish Niisama was a guy agian. It's just uncomfortable most of the time.' _Mokuba sighed then remembered something crucial in Seto's life so he ran, "NIISAMA! NIISAMA!" Seto stepped out of his room, "Mokuba what wrong?" "Niisama! Don't you have to get the antidote so you can be a guy again!" Seto's eyes widened, "Oh my god Mokuba! You're right! come on!" Mokuba nodded and went to the limo and since they already had clothes on.

The Kaiba brothers arrived in the ER room and this time Mokuba was with them just in case Seto tries to kill the doctor. "Well, , I do have the ingredients for the antidote, well I mean, I know what they are and I have provided all of them exept two of which I do not-" "..POINT." Seto grew impatient. The doctor cleared his throat, "Well um Mokuba, do you have the rat's DNA" Mokuba gave a mad look that was supposed to look like a glare but it just looked cute and childish, "The _rat's _name is Loralie and yes I do." "The doctor nodded, "Okay well what about the other girl?" Mokuba was hesitant, "Um no..." "Mmmhmm" said the doctor, "Well in that case, do you have anything similar to her DNA, maybe a relative because if I don't have her-or her relative's- DNA then I can't do the antidote" "WHAT!" Seto yelled suddenly. The doctor grabbed a needle for protection, and hid behind Mokuba who was caught off guard by his Niisama's sudden outburst. Mokuba went over to Seto and calmed him down, "Well maybe I can go see Shizuka and try to get her DNA." Seto plainly stared at Mokuba and firmly did a look that said, "No" then he actually said "No" to make sure Mokuba understood. "I had another plan, you can go out with-" "What the hell! Are you crazy!" Mokuba seemed hurt and Seto sighed then said, "Sorry Mokuba but I have too much pride and dignity." The doctor plainly stated with a grin, "Diginity? Yor drank your baby brother's gender potion thing and transformed yourself into a girl so you wear girl clothes and it's been about a week and the press is still trying to find you and you keep on giggling like a silly school girl. I didn't know you had any diginity left! Ha!" Seto lunged at the doctor then said in a deadly whisper, "Say that agian and then we'll see who the press is after, the cold-blooded CEO or the so called best doctor in all of Japan." The doctor was offically terrified of the 16 year-old.

Mokuba then grabbed Seto, "Ni-Niisama! Stop! Please!" Seto listned to Mokuba's pleas and let go. the doctor asked still shooked up from what happned, "Well? What's the plan? It's either let Mokuba talk with Shizuka or you sacrafice your pride and go out with that guy so that your little brother won't get hurt by that girl you call a slut, a whore, a bitch. You know, the one who threatned Mokuba." Seto looked at Mokuba who smiled and was about to speak, "I'll go call the mutt." Mokuba was shocked, "Niisama! What about pride and diginty. I can't let you do that!" All Seto said was, "I'll tell you in the limo." Then he grabbed Mokuba's hand.

"Okay Niisama we're in the limo. And why couldn't you-" Seto made a hand gesture which meant 'stop talking' "Listen Mokuba, that damn doctor is already making fun of me and if he saw me giving any sort of loving emotion and laughing at me I swear I would've killed him right there and then. Well the truth is, no matter how much pride or diginity I have, none of it would matter if you were harmed in anyway when I could've prevented it. And I'm the older brother, I'm the parental guardian not you. I take the chances so please, Mokuba, don't argue with me with this anymore." Mokuba hugged Seto.

Mokuba looked out the window and the gang, Mokuba did a small sly smile, "Niisama, if you see Jou right now, would you tell him that you're going to go out with him?" Seto scoffed, "Of course, I want to get over with this quicky." "Well today's your day, Jou is right there with a little girl with blonde hair." Seto mentally slapped himself, "S-st-stop the car" He said half-heartedly.

Jou saw a figure walking towards him and his eyes widened and his grip on Rimi tightned, he was even hypervantaliating. "Hi Jou." said Seto in his innocent school girl accent, "Who's the little girl?" Jou didn't say anything and Seto did a frown and was waving his hand over Jou's face, "Jo~ou? Jou snapped out of his trance. "Oh! uh hi...Setsuna...Um her, well...she's my daughter." Seto giggled, "Aww! She's so cute! She looks just like her dad." Seto did a smile which made Jou's heart thump. They were quiet for a second then Rimi jumped in, "Ehhhh! Your really pretty! No wonder Daddy-" "Eh Rimi that's enough, hehehe..." Seto looked at him in a wierd way and Jou was thinking, '_Damn it! Why oh why did I-' _Jou stopped thinking when he heard that angelic voice again, "Um Jou, I-I was hoping...well you know when I said that I couldn't go out with you because I was busy?" Jou nodded sadly, "Well...do you want to go out this Friday?" Jou was shocked to be asked out by the most goregous girl he has ever seen that he couldn't speak. Seto looked sad for a moment which made Jou hyperventilate, "Jou! What's wrong?" "Daddy! Daddy!" said Seto then Rimi. "Oh! Oh my god, I'm sorry fo rmy rude behavior but YES!!!!! I would LOVE to go out with you-I-I mean, sure, I'd love to." Seto laughed, "Hehe, Jou. You're so cute when you act funny hehe." Jou was so happy he was about to confess until the Anzu showed up.

"Hey Jou!" yelled Anzu as she was coming towards them. Seto turned to Jou, "Well I got to go, byyyyyyyyye." Seto winked then left. When he was out of sight Anzu reached Jou. "Jou, what happned?" aksed Anzu, "I-I-I got asked out by the girl of my dreams." Whispered wide-eyed Jou but it was loud enough for Anzu to hear and when she heard that, she felt something she never felt before. Jealousy.

Seto got in the limo with Mokuba, "So Niisama, how did it go?" aksed Mokuba innocently, "Mokuba, remind me to brush my teeth and that you _so _owe me one." grumbled Seto and Mokuba chuckled but not as to make fun but to what the IOU was.

* * *

**Well, I'm done! Man I thought I was never going to finish this 'cause let me tell you how many times I had to redo this 'cause when I saved it, something messed up happned.  
Oh and let me tell you this one more time: THIS IS NOT SETOxJOU  
Review please! ^-^  
**


	5. Anzu arrives and Setsuna's gone

**Wow, this is my longest story, ever O.o I'm sorry that it took me so long, I've been doing some other stories 'cause all these plot bunnies are giving me a headache TT^TT Well I hope you enjoy this story and review please.  
DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me and by now you _should _know now if you read my authors note thing  
Warnings: Occness, Anzu and her jealousy, randomness, explosives, and just so you know, no mokie's were hurt (physically...yet, in making of_ this_ story.)**

Seto heard Mokuba's saying stuff like, '_I think that's cuter on Setsuna' _When he heard that, he bolted right out of his bed and went straight to the living room. "Mokuba, what's going on here...?" Seto was dumfounded to see all these dresses. Mokuba saw Seto and sprinted over there, "Hi, Setsuna. Do you like it?" "Like what. Mokuba, what are talking about, and why are you calling me Setsuna." Mokuba pouted, "Remember? You had a date, with Jou. And I like the name Setsuna, it reminds me of the sunset" Seto groaned, "Please don't call me Setsuna in private and don't remind me, but I don't even know when it's going to be."

Mokuba was walking over to a pink dress with a sparkles which I even hate to think about, Seto was about to speak but Mokuba started instead, "Jou called, he said if it's alright if he should pick you up at 8:00 and right now it's 6:00, you slept for a very long time ya know." Seto didn't know what to say but if he wanted to be a guy again. Seto sighed, "So where do I begin?" Mokuba smiled, "Well I thought that this dress was perfect for you, it's purple and black, what girl doesn't like those colors. Or we could go with this blue one, it matches your eyes perfectly but your bone structure goes great with pink one. Oh wait no! This dress is so cute! It matches your innocence perfectly. I'm pretty sure the guys would fall for if you wore this dress but then again it might make your chest look all disfigured like if you got some kind of boob job on them and if that _does _happen then it would be too tight which might cause you to look kind of fat." Seto just stood there in utter shock, "Wha...uh...how...I...how do you _know _this. Is it your dream to make me look like a fool?" Mokuba frowned, he was kind of hurt by Seto's comment but then again he _did _have Shizuka's DNA so he did expect this, "No, I just wanted to make you look good, so that it would've been easier for you to get a lock of Jou's hair, I didn't mean for you to get upset. Besides, you talk about fashion a lot in your sleep as a girl." Mokuba stated plainly with an innocent face that you just _can't _get mad with.

Seto looked at the dresses then at the mirror then shuddered at the thought of what he would have to do to turn back to normal, "Alrighty then, give me a couple dresses with no glitter and maybe a matching purse, that would look cute." Mokuba smiled and started giving Seto a couple dresses.

After a while Mokuba was worn out and practically insane from all the '_No the GREEN one!! But that one makes me look fat!' _or _'I like this, it's soo cute but then it makes me too innocent but then there's the red one which makes me look hot but also like a stripper' _and even '_No one understands my needs!!! _, "Niisama! Can we take a break, you're so picky as a girl." Seto giggled, "Sorry Mokuba but this is fun. It's just like shopping now GET UP AND HELP ME SEARCH!!!" Mokuba got up and asked, "Niisama?" "Sorry, it's Shizuka, why does she hate you this much?" Mokuba shrugged, "A lot of people hate me but that's not a big deal." Seto was about to say something else but Mokuba went over somewhere else, "Mokuba where are you going?" Mokuba tried to climb a box, "Mokuba! Stop! You'll get hurt." "But Niisama, I found the perfect dress." "Alright but I'll get it for you, just come down!" Mokuba nodded and came down.

Seto got the dress then went in the dresser. When he came out he looked a little doubty, "Mokuba...are you sure this is the one, I mean, like, I like the dress but is it perfect for me like I don't look like a slut--" "Niisama you look fine--Mokuba hear the door bell ring--Oh look, Jou's hear." "Wait Mokuba!!" Seto grabbed Mokuba's arm before he could open the door, "Can you come with me, I mean like can you follow me? I don't want to do anything _wrong _like kill him or kiss him." Mokuba nodded with a smile.

Seto opened the door and Jou was there looking down, "Uh, hi Setsuna." Jou now looked up, "W...wow...Yo-you look amazing..." Seto smiled, " Thank you Jou" He giggled, "Oh uh, your welcome."

Jou took Seto's arm and took him to the car.

Mokuba saw those two go, '_I wonder when I should start following them' _Mokuba went up to his room to go get his DS when he saw his Loralie's DNA, "I wish I never started the DNA project, because of this Niisama's gone through all this trouble to get back to normal." Mokuba closed his eyes, trying not to cry. When he opened them, out of the corner of his eye he saw another DNA tube under his bed. He walked over to his bed and picked it up. It was labeled, 'Shizuka's DNA' Mokuba's eye's were wide open, "I knew I should've checked under my bed." Mokuba put the tube in his pocket and ran downstairs, "ISONO!!! Call the doctor and get the limo!!!" Isono nodded but in curiosity.

"Hello?" said the doctor from the phone, "Doctor! I-I-IfoundanothertubewithShizkua'sDNAandnowSeto'sinadateandhedoesn'thavetobeandwhenhelearnsaboutthishe'llbesupermadatmeandnowI'minyouroffice" Said Mokuba who just came in. "What the..." the doctor said, "What's wrong." Mokuba took in a large amount of air but didn't talk, he just showed the Doctor Shizuka's DNA tube. The doctor's eyes were wide, "Let's go get your brother but first, give me that, I need to make the antidote."

Seto and Jou were at Derinderian restaurant, one of the best restaurants in Japan. "Wow, Jou. This is a cool place." Jou blushed, "Well, let's go in." He grabbed Seto's hand, '_God!! I hope this will end soon, the Mutt's hand is all sweaty it disgusts me!'_

The doctor finished making the antidote and gave it to Mokuba, "So, Mokuba...are you going to tell your brother about this...this _accident_?" Mokuba looked at the antidote, "I'll have to but-but Niisama will get mad at _me_." The doctor sighed, "Just tell him it was an accident." Mokuba's grip on the tube was tighter, "Yeah I _can _but I've done so many accidents but this one is the biggest, Niisama's gone through all this torture just 'cause I was too lazy to make sure all my transfusion tubes were...if-if Niisama knew, he-he won't trust me anymore he...he'll hate me and he has a lot of reasons to hate me..."

The doctor bit his lip, _'Damn! This kid is so emotional!_' There was silence but then Mokuba's eyes widened, "Oh no! I have to get this to Niisama! Are you coming?" The doctor shook his head, "Sorry but I have another patient, I'm also a counselor you see. The patient has jealousy issues." Mokuba nodded then said bye.

Seto and Jou were waiting for the waiter to come, while they were waiting Jou was seeing what he wanted, Seto already knew what he wanted without even looking in the menu. He was just looking around, seeing where Mokuba was, "Is something wrong Setsuna?" asked Jou as the waiter came. Seto turned and giggled, "Of course, as long as I'm here with you everything's alright." Jou was about to say something stupid until the waiter came, he was kind of cute, "Hello. I'll be your waiter. What would you like?" Jou said, "Steak." "And you _miss_?" he said in a purr Seto smiled, "Salad." "Would you like any _desert" _he asked in a flirty manner, Jou was getting kind of mad now. Seto glared, "No, thank you. Me and my _date _don't need anything else." The waiter nodded then passed Seto saying, "You can do _way _better than _him_." Jou was actually happy and Seto thought, '_Mokuba!! Where are you, I think I'm about to kill someone!' _

5 minutes later there was a huge explosion and Jou screamed and Seto was like, '_Finally something interesting' _Everyone in restaurant ran out of there except Seto and Jou. "Setsuna! Lets get out of here!" Yelled Jou who looked terrified as if he was about to wet himself. "Calm down Jou, it's just an explosion. Not like the world's going to end." said Seto plainly but in harmonic voice which made Jou listen, '_Damn it Jou, we are not leaving until I get your hair!' _Jou was standing--like Seto--and thought, '_Wow, Setsuna...is...is so mature, she's kind of like...na, that bastard has no heart unlike Setsuna but they do look--' _Jou stopped thinking when Setsuna started talking, "Jou...your friend's here..." Jou was confused until Seto pointed to the explosion. Anzu came inside the restaurant --wearing her normal school clothes--in a tank. "Teens nowadays are so crazy." Seto muttered to himself, Jou was just in complete shock.

Anzu came down from the tank but before she did she told a little boy-- maybe her little brother--to take the tank home. After Anzu came down, the tank was gone, "Jou" she said, "I-I'm sorry I ruined your date with _Setsuna, _b-but..." Anzu couldn't continue. Seto was like, 'of course' Jou didn't notice until now but Anzu was crying, "Anzu what wrong?" Anzu clenched her fists then pointed towards Seto, "She's the problem! Her! I didn't notice until she came that...that I had feeling for you! Okay? Yeah, I have a crush on you. I never felt this way before and now...now it's happening."

Jou looked back at Setsuna who smiled and nodded, "Look, Jou. Be with her she loves you." Jou looked at Anzu who wasn't even looking. "But Setsuna...what about you?" Seto chuckled trying to sound compassionate, "Jou, I'm terribly sorry but we can never be. This was just a date, it's not like anything _that _special could have happened to us. I wasn't using you, I swear but this wasn't technically a date, we're friends and I hope we can be this way." Jou was heartbroken, "Setsuna...But then why did you go out with me?" Seto sighed, "Well, I did it mostly out of pity." Jou felt embarrassed as if he was about to cry, "So...we...could...never be together, huh, I-I feel like a moron on believing a girl like you would actually fall for me." Seto put his hand on Jou's shoulder, "Yeah? Well there's a girl that even better than me, maybe not by looks, but by personality. And she's about to leave if you don't go get her." Jou's grin was wide as it can get, "Thank you, Setsuna." Seto grabbed his arm, "Before you go, can I have a lock of your hair." "WHAT." "I-I need your type of hair for this project in school, I have some scissors with me right here." Jou was kind of freaked out but he took the scissors and cut a lock of his hair and gave it to Setsuna, "Kay, Bye Setsuna!" Seto waved goodbye as he saw Jou run after Anzu. Seto tightened his grip on Jou's hair and put it in a ziplock bag.

Mokuba took the limo to the restaurant. He didnt't know which one they were in but knowing Jou it, it had to be one of the best. It took Mokuba 30 minutes to figure out that it was the Derinderian. When he finally got there he saw Seto and he was standing outside of the Derinderian. "Oh no." he said to himself. Mokuba got out of the limo and ran over to Seto, "Setsuna!!! Setsuna!!" Seto turned around to see Mokuba running towards him.

"Oh hi, Mokuba, I got Jou's hair. So now we need to go--" Mokuba interrupted Seto, "No, um...well...what happened to the..." "Oh that, well, Anzu came down here with a tank and blown half the restaurant 'cause she was jealous of me." Seto explained simply, "Now come on, we need to go to the doctors." Mokuba went in the limo with Seto. "To--" Seto started until Mokuba said, "Kaiba mansion." "Mokuba, what's the matter?" Mokuba was looking outside the window, not wanting to face his Niisama, "Well...um...I-I-I got the antidote." Seto looked confused which was a rare sight, "How? Jou's DNA is right here unless...oh Mokuba, please tell me you didn't go to Shizuka." Mokuba shook his head, "Um...can we continue this conversation later...I-I don't want to talk about it in the limo."

Seto sighed. After a few minutes, he spotted a bag that has his guy clothes--his gravity defying trench coat, those boots, the black shirt, ect...--He then turned to Mokuba and asked for the antidote. Mokuba gave it to him but asked, "Here, but why do you need it?" "You'll see" Seto winked, he waited a while until he saw a restroom where _no one _was around. Seto told Isono, the limo driver, to stop. He got out of the limo and went inside the restroom.

Seto took off his girl clothes and put on his guy ones, then he drank the antidote. After a few seconds, he felt his heart being stabbed and he couldn't bare the pain any longer that he _almost _passed out but luckily he didn't since the pain stopped at the right time. He looked at himself in the mirror and grinned, "Seto Kaiba is back!"

Mokuba looked outside of the mirror and saw Seto, as a guy! '_Oh no' _Mokuba thought, '_Niisama's a guy again! Well, might as well face the consequence like a man, Niisama will just yell, it's not like he'll hurt me...physically...' _Seto opened the door of the limo and sat next to Mokuba, "Mokuba, are there any side effects?" "None that I know have." Mokuba said sadly but Seto didn't notice.

The journey to Kaiba Mansion was silent and almost torturing, to Mokuba, who kept thinking on what his Niisama would say to him after Mokuba would tell him the truth.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the story. There's only one more chapter left! ^-^ Sorry if this was kind of bad but anyway, please REVIEW!  
Next chapter:  
The confession  
if you have any questions, feel free to ask me.**


	6. The confession

**Oh my god! I can't belive it!!! It's the last chapter! YAY!! ^-^ I think I'm going to like this chapter since it'll focus more on brotherly love, I just love tha XD! Crap...my fangirl side is unleashing O.o...well anyway I hope you like this chapter and I want to thank all of you that liked this story ^-^  
Disclaimer: well...Mokie would be the main charcter if it belonged to me...if you read these little notes then you should know this already, just saying  
Warnings: THIS MIGHT NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY but i just had to have somekind of brotherly love  
****Well anyway, I hope you like this story and REVIEW please, come on people!**

* * *

"Mokuba....Mokuba" said a voice that sounded familiar to Mokuba, "Huh?" Mokuba's eyes opened to see the eldest Kaiba trying to wake him up. "Niisama...are we home?" Seto nodded solemnly.

The Kaiba brothers got out of the car and went in the manor. Mokuba tried to go up to his room as quick as possible, thinking Seto forgot about the DNA. "Mokuba." said Seto firmly. Mokuba craned his head towards his Niisama and came downstairs. "Y-yes Niisama?" Seto sighed, "Mokuba. How did you get the DNA?" Mokuba backed away a little, "Well...um...why do you want to know? I mean you're a guy agian, isn't that enough?" "Yes but I just went out with a_ guy _for his hair and when I got it you came and said that we didn't need it. So, I just went out withsome one I _hate _for no reason. Now, will you explain?" Mokuba put his hand behind his back and started, "Well...heh...um...er...promise you won't get mad." The corner of Seto's mouth twitched a smile, "Mokuba, I could never get mad at you."

Mokuba smiled at that but he didn't quite believe that. He took in a deep breath and started with fear, "I-I-I..um..well to put this in the simpliest way possible...I found Shizuka's DNA under my bed aft-after you you left for you-your date." Seto's eye's were wide with shock or anger but maybe both.

"E-excuse me? What was that? You found her DNA _under your bed_!! Oh you have got be kidding me!!" yelled Seto out of anger. "Niisama...I-I-I didn't mean too, it was an accident and I'm really--" "_Sorry? _Is that what you were about to say! '_sorry'!! _Of course! You're _always _sorry! Everything you do, you say sorry!! You know what Mokuba, I have had enough!! I'm always forgiving you for every mistake you make and you make a lot of mistakes." Seto sneered.

Mokuba had an urge to cry but didn't want to infront of Seto, he was about to speak again but Seto didn't let him, "Mokuba!! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he spat. Mokuba looked up with watery tears but no tears fell...yet. "I've done verything for you and this is the thnaks I get!! I went on a date with Jou. Oh god! I can't even call him mutt. I was turned to a girl because of _you! _Because of _you _I had to endure all this and I'm sick and tired of it!"

Mokuba felt his heart break; he thought he could handle Seto yelling at him but he never thought it was going to be like _this. _He never even saw Seto yelling at an employee like _this_.

Seto's anger was taking control of him, he knew what he was saying but he couldn't stop, half of the things he didn't even want to say. He felt as if something was taking control of him, no matter how much he wanted to stop he just kept on going, "I care about you so much Mokuba and I wish you would care about me too." Now that comment stung Mokuba deeply, "But I do care about you Niisama!"

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Seto, "If you did care then why did you make all the bad things grow worse!! Huh? Everything happened to me not you!! I bet you didn't even care what happened to me!! Do you hate me? Is that it? You hate me? I risked everything for you! _Everything!" _

A few tears fell down Mokuba's cheek, he didn't say anything because Seto would have yelled at him again. Mokuba tried to wipe his tears so Seto couldn't see but Seto saw, "Damn it Mokuba!! You cry at everything!! Well you know what, I'm not going to comfort you this time!"

Mokuba tried to stop the tears but they kept on falling, "N-N-Nii-Niisa-Niisama..." Seto suddenly got angrier the he already was if that was possible, "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! I've had enough of you! I wish I never had a brother!"

Mokuba was now shaking, "Nii-Niisama I'm--" "NO!!! Don't say it!" Seto yelled, "Stop saying that!" Without even knowing, he threw the bag with jou's DNA at Mokuba, "GET OUT!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!"

Mokuba didn't know what to do except sob. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!!" Seto yelled with such forse Mokuba ran upstairs without looking back.

~Mokuba POV~

When I reached my room I shut the door and stumbled over to a corner. I pulled my legs up to my chest and put my head down, thinking and crying. I kept thinking those hurtful words over and over in my mind, '_I wish I didn't have a brother...Niisama hates me! He wishes I was never born and I...And I don't blame him. I _am _an awful little brother.' _At that momment I got up and stumbled over to the window, '_It would be better if I_ was _dead...but...Niisama always said that suicide isn't the solution to anything' _I didn't know what to do, I just wanted cry and die but another thing told me to just see how it'll go if I went to check on Niisama. I did the second thing. I tried to hide all the tears, I went over to the door and as I was about to get out of my room I bumped into something or _someone_.

~Seto POV~  
I sat there after my sudden rage and thought about the horrible things I said to Mokuba, '_I wish I didn't have a brother...how could I say something like that! Mokuba's always been there for me and I repay him like this. All those things I said to him...god...he must hate me right now! Why did I even act out that way. That was too unnatural, even for me.' _Thinking like that just made my heart ache some more. I wanted to see what Mokuba was doing to see if he was alright but another thing told me not to waste my breath, Mokuba will never forgive me. I chose the first. I went upstairs to see Mokuba and as I was about to open the door, Mokuba bumped into me.

Mokuba fell to the floor, "Nii..Niisama..." I heard those words but the way Mokuba said them to me made me worry. I felt something in my throat, I _never _fought with Mokuba like this. We may have had our differences but I never acted like the way I did.

"Mokuba I-I-I--" "You don't have to apposigize." Mokuba stated plainly with no emotion. I was a bit surprised by Mokuba's comment, "But Mokuba, I have to after my sudden behavior--" "NO!!" Yelled Mokuba. Mokuba clenched him hands but there was no anger but sadness in his eyes, "I-I...you should have told me if you felt that way." Mokuba chuckled half heartedly, "I never you hated me that much." I was a bit stung by that comment.

"I could never hate you, you know that. At that time...I don't know I just felt anger and just had to take it out on someone. I wanted stop, I never meant those things! Mokuba, please, believe me!" I could see Mokuba trying not to cry, "You don't have to cover anything up, I know you hate me. Maybe it would be best I was dead--" "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!!!" I yelled, Mokuba flinched. I bent down to Mokuba's eye level. "I'm sorry of I yelled at you but please, Mokuba, you're the world to me. I love you more than anybody--" "Yeah right!" Mokuba sobbed, "Just admit it Niisama, you hate me. You're lying to me. You just want to protect me because of the promise to Mom, if you never made that promise..."

I was incredibily hurt by that comment but Mokuba feels so insecure right now, I know it. Mokuba was about to run until I grabbed a hold of his arm and gave him a hug. "Let me go! LET ME GO!!" Mokuba muffled loudly, his arms kept pounding against my chest until he got tired and cried himself to sleep. I layed him in his bed and stayed by his side, I guess we had to finish this conversation when he wakes up.

The phone rang pretty loudly which woke Mokuba up, he rubbed his eyes as I went to get the phone, "Hello?" I said, "Oh ! Um...I need to speak with Mokuba." "Mokuba's sleeping and if there is anything you need to say then you can tell me." "I'm not asleep!" Mokuba said. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to give the phone to Mokuba, that retarded bastard is just another distraction from me fixing my relationship wiht Mokuba, he thinks I don't love him and I need to prove that I do.

I gave up and gave the phone to Mokuba, "Hi doctor." "Mokuba...um--" as they were talking I turned the speaker on so I could hear what those two were talking about, "--there's one side effect, after a few minuted your brother will get a sudden rage attack on the first person he sees--" Mokuba's eyes were wide open in shock as the phone dropped.

I was furiously angry, not at Mokuba but at the doctor. How dare he, becuase of him...our relationship is tainted and Mokuba was in so much pain. My train of thougth was interrupted and my anger was calmed by a sudden hug and a burst of tears from my younger brother who I know, forgave me.

"Niisama!!! I'm sooooo sorry!" Mokuba cried, I shushed him, "That's okay Mokuba, now stop crying while I go kill the doctor." I said as I was about to leave until Mokuba grabbed my arm, "D-don't kill him..." I smiled, he is so inncent and that's one thing I like about Mokuba. "Don't worry."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! This is the last chapter and I know this didn't really involve the story but I just _had _to have something like this I mean, I just adore stories like this, they're so kawaii!! XD  
Well tell me what you think! Review!!!  
Have an awesome spring break everyone!!  
**٩(̾●̮̮̃̾-•̃̾)۶


End file.
